


Pencil Wings

by savingpeoplehuntingthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingpeoplehuntingthings/pseuds/savingpeoplehuntingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is sad so Dean draws him some wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pencil Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rochy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochy/gifts).



Dean didn't know what to do. Sam was out on a supply run and Cas was sitting in the corner, hugging his knees, his head resting on his forearms. He was rocking backwards and forwards, shaking with cold, fatigue and tears. Dean had tried everything: food, water, beer… he had even tried to sit next to him and snake his arm around his trembling shoulder in what you could call a hug, but Dean wasn't all that into hugging. When he'd turned some music on, Cas had mumbled, then shouted and screamed at him to turn it off. Dean's kind words fell upon deaf ears and his comfort did nothing to help. He was out of ideas. 

Then suddenly, in some fit of utter madness, Dean grabbed a pencil that was sitting on the kitchen counter and padded over to the corner where Cas was huddled. With quick, deft strokes, he drew onto the walls: bold lines, which he joined together, stretching above his head so he had to stand on tiptoe and right down low so he was crouching next to the former angel.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked, his voice raw and tear-stained.

"Look," Dean said simply, a half smile in his voice.

So slowly, Cas lifted his wet face from his arms and twisted his body to look at the walls behind him. He saw Dean, in low slung jeans and a shirt, holding a dark graphite pencil in his hand and biting his lip in an anticipation filled smile. Then he saw what was on the walls. His face softened and his eyes widened, brimming with a flood of fresh tears so big that he had to bury his face in his arms again.

Dean had drawn him some wings.


End file.
